Naruto: the duel master
by Tormentus
Summary: el fue olvidado a favor de su gemela,en su soledad fue elegido para portar un poder jamas visto.el nuevo portador de los artículos del milenio. Naru X harem. cross over entre naruto y YU GI OH.M POR LEMONS EN EL FUTURO.
1. Chapter 1

N/T:hola este es mi primer fic,es un crossover entre yu gi oh y naruto,por favor

DISCLAIMER: tanto naruto como todos los elementos de yu gi oh pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

NARUTO: the duel master

En konoha (aldea oculta entre las hojas) se puede ver a un pequeño niño rubio llorando , la razón de ello, hoy era su séptimo cumpleaños pero como los anteriores fue olvidado por su razón de ello era porque dentro de su hermana se encuentra el espíritu y el chackra del "kyuby no kitsune, o también conocido como el zorro de nueve colas que ataco a konoha el día en el que él y su hermana nacieron.

El sabía que sus padres debían entrenarla para que no se deje absorber por el odio, pero no comprendía por qué, prácticamente, lo olvidaron. No lo mal interpreten, el no quería toda la atención de sus padres, pero al menos quería que ellos hablaran con él le preguntaran como fue su día otras cosas así, pero no, ni si quiera se dignaban a hacerle el almuerzo. ¡Diablos! estaba todo el tiempo solo, ni siquiera sus padrinos hacían algo por el simplemente lo ignoraban! Es por eso que ahora se encontraba llorando no tenía nada por lo que luchar, sus únicos amigos pertenecían al clan uchiha, ellos eran Itachi uchiha, Shisui uchiha y Sasuke uchiha, pero por desgracia para el estaban en la fiesta que se organizo en su casa, representando a su clan. Por eso estaba llorando cerca de un campo de entrenamiento, bajo uno de los arboles más grandes que había visto en su vida. Curiosamente en ese árbol el notaba algo extraño, obviamente aparte de tener un gran ojo dibujado en color dorado, sentía que algo lo llamaba, miro de cerca sintiendo una sensación de calor que lo invadía, cuando acerco su mano al dibujo este comenzó a brillar, mientras que su panorama exterior cambiaba radicalmente, pasando de ser un bosque a ser un lugar que, para el rubio, no tenia definición ya que hacia donde mirara veía todo de color negro, manchado de puntos blancos, como si estuviera viendo el cielo nocturno…pero no pudo terminar de pensar porque, una voz apareció de la nada:**"namikaze naruto…he visto tu vida, he visto tu soledad, yo he visto tu ```todo´´, dime… quieres portar mi poder, mi legado, quieres portarme a mí?"**Le pregunto la extraña voz salida de la nada. Decir que naruto estaba asustado era poco, es decir a cuantas personas le habla una voz salida de la nada? pero también le llamo la atención la propuesta, que era ``el´´? así que dudoso decidió hablar "quien e-eres, dat-ttebayyo?"Pregunto**" yo ?yo soy un dios, el señor del milenio, así que dime aceptas el trato? Tu tendrías un poder que nadie más tendrá, tendrás mi poder del milenio, acompañado de algunos aditamentos…que dices? aceptas?** Naruto quedo pensando en las posibilidades de aceptar este trato, podría ascender a la grandeza, ¡siendo acompañado por un dios!, así que ya que no tenía nada que perder tomo su decisión "yo… acepto…yo quiero alcanzar mi propia grandeza!"Le grito "quiero ser reconocido en todas las aldeas ninja, quiero pasar a formar parte de la historia como el ninja más poderoso jamás nacido! por favor ayúdame a alcanzar mi objetivo! "en medio de un gran resplandor aparecieron las figuras de dos jóvenes uno de cabello rubio con las puntas negras y rojas, mientras portaba un extraño calzado que él jamás había visto, usaba unos pantalones de color azul, además de llevar en un collar un extraño objeto que el reconoció como una pirámide con un ojo en el centro. Mientras que la segunda persona se presento como un joven de cabello castaño algo alborotado, usando pantalones azul claro, mientras que en su parte superior portaba una chaqueta de color rojo con bordes negros y blancos.

Ambos tenían sus ojos de color azul, naruto quedo algo descolocado, ya que se esperaba a un súper monstruo o algo por el estilo, fue cuando escucho nuevamente la voz **"alguna vez yo fui un humano, o mejor dicho dos "agrego con algo de humor "pero tuve que sacrificar mi humanidad para salvar a las personas que ame…pero bueno es hora de darte mi legado, cuando vuelvas al mundo real te encontraras con varios regalos que quiero dejarte, como dije es hora de despedirnos recuerda protege a tu gente preciosa como yo lo hice alguna vez, jamás te dejes intimidar por nadie, no te hundas en la oscuridad, los regalos que te deje aprenderás a usarlos al instante, pero el problema será en que tendrás que aumentar esa extraña energía que usan ustedes los ningen, que vive en ti. Naruto"** hablo con voz más suave **"recuerda siempre se tu mismo, y no te dejes manipular por nadie...vaya parece que es tiempo de despedirnos…ah y siempre ten en cuenta que no estarás jamás solo, porque yo estoy en tu corazón, al igual que tú tienes a esos pocos amigos, pero que son muy valiosos, así que no los dejes ir. Adiós pequeño "**hablaron ambos entes a la vez" espera ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!"Ambos se dieron vuelta para sonreírle** "Faraón, puedes llamarme así, pequeño naruto…"** "gracias Nii_san..." pronuncio el rubio antes de sumirse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despertó en medio del bosque nuevamente pero ya estaba por anochecer. Supuso que todo había sido un sueño pero en el fondo rezaba a kami_sama, por que hubiera sido real. Cuando comenzó a levantarse poso su mano en un objeto que jamás había visto en su vida, pero que al verlo lo reconoció-disco de duelo-pensó entonces miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, batallas pasadas, que sentía había participado y al mismo tiempo no lo hizo. También vio unas especies de "tarjeteros "con algo adentro, que gracias a sus nuevas memorias pudo deducir que eran mazos de naipes Había 15 de ellos en total, pero viendo que llegaría pronto la noche, decidió encaminarse hacia su casa, aunque sabía que sus padres no le prestarían atención, pero feliz de tener un poder que nadie más tiene.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

espero que les haya ahi publique cada 4 dias no


	2. Chapter 2

konoha-5 años despues

En konohagakure no sato se podia respirar un aire lleno de tension,los ninjas de todo rango excepto los de rango genin iban y venían preparándose para algo que de verdad no se esperaban;una guerra.

Al parecer kumogakure no sato e iwagakure no sato habían formado una alianza,para atacar a konoha,y por si fuera poco suna,su aldea aliada,no podría ayudarlos ya que tanto takigakure no sato como kusagakure no sato se preparaban para atacarlos a ellos,mandar refuerzos a konoha podría ser una táctica suicida,por ende los jounin y chunnin se movilizaban para ir a la frontera con el país del arroz ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo la lucha,pero lo que mas preocupava a los civiles era el hecho que,entre ambas naciones poseían 4 jinchurikis,mientras que ellos solo tenían a la hija de su hokage,que tan solo era una niña.

Por esa razón muchos nijas creían que esa era una pelea al menos tenían el consuelo de que su querido hokage iria con ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Frontera con el país del arroz.

15:45 pm

A lo lejos se podía ver a una gran tropa de ninjas de kumo e iwa avanzar a donde se encontraban los ninjas de konoha,por donde se viera los "konohenses" estaban en desventaja,los enemigos casi los triplicaban en número, y eso no era buena señal,el cielo se estaba nublando señal inequívoca de que una tormenta se acercaba.

Ese maldito del nidaime raikage,el fue el que inicio todo eso,minato no entendía el afán de guerra de ese maldito,pero de algo estaba seguro si sobrevivía el mismo mataria a ese ninjas de iwa encabezaban esa gigantesca tropa,al parecer se querían cobrar el haber perdido la tercera guerra,pero el no les iba a dar el placer de atacar su aldea,NO,el jamás permitiría que atacasen la aldea que le fue legada por el sandaime ,el protegería su hogar hasta la muerte,si eso haría.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba preparando su baraja,el sabia que el ejercito de konoha era por mucho inferior al enemigo,gracias a sus memorias,las cuales recibió del que,el consideraba,su hermano mayor,ya que gracias tanto a su poder como en el hecho de que creyo en el,pudo hacer un buen cambio en su vida,teniendo una autoestima mucho más de pensar en sus padres,al darse cuenta de que no los necesitaba por eso desde hacía poco mas de 3 años el rubio vivía junto con su mejor amigo sasuke e itachi,en la casa uchiha principal,entonces recordó el dicho de su "nii_san","yo estoy en tu corazón"…¡ja!,aun recordaba la manera en que verifico eso

Flash back

Para el rubio habían pasado cerca de 6 meses desde que su "hermano" le dio su regalo,en ese momento se encontraba entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento nº 44,o "bosque de la muerte" ,había descubierto,curiosamente,que introduciendo sus naipes en las ranuras era capaz de"invocar",a una gran variedad de criaturas,desde humanos,humanoides y animale,hasta dragones y criaturas sin forma,eso le agradaba pero el sabia que tenia sus limitaciones,por ejemplo que podía invocar a un numero determinado de criaturas,eso era por que su chackra no tenia grandes reservas de el debido a ello no podía invocar a grandes criaturas,por ejemplo el llamado" blue eyes light dragon"era una criatura formidable según sus memorias implantadas,además,también tenia que mantener uno de los artículos del milenio,el llamado ojo del milenio,o como a el le gustaba llamarlo el "sennegan"(ojo del milenio)el cual le permitia,entre otras cosas ver a travez de las habilidades de sus oponentes.

Pero volviendo a la realidad el niño se encontraba tumbado en el pasto,pensando en que estaría haciendo,faraó entonces cuando escucho un susurro,miro hacia todos lado buscando al culpable pero no había que se trataba de un ninja espia,tomo su baraja y cuando lo hizo lo sintió,una sensación de calor como cuando toco el árbol con ese ojo,miro su mazo buscando la razón de esa sensación y volvió a sentir ese susurro,cuando de pronto una carta se deslizo de este y comenzó a brillar,la carta se comenzó a fragmentar y de este salió la criatura que menos se esperaba:kuribo.

El pequeño ángel lo miraba fijamente como diciéndole algo, y lo sintió, el susurro pero esta vez lo entendió era un "hola","h-hola, ¿kuribo?"Como respuesta recibió un "mhnn", que el entendió como un sí. Luego de presentarse ante el ángel estuvieron charlando el resto del día, así naruto comprendió el mensaje de su hermano.

Fin flashback

Nuevamente en el presente el rubio tomo su disco de duelo nº2,el cual podía ser llevado en su pecho,metió su baraja en la ranura y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla,pensando ya como hacer una entrada super dinámica

Xxxxxxxxxx

Las cosas estaban mal para konoha ya habían perdido cerca de 200 ninjas,pero eso era por que el otro bando contaba con el arsenal de 4 jinchurikis,fue entonces cuando todo sucedió,el cielo oscureció,mientras los rayos y relámpagos hacían acto de aparición,la mayoría no le dio atención pero los que tenían algo como un sexto sentido presintieron que algo malo iba a pasar.y ahí sucedió,un rugido acompañado de cientos de relámpagos que iluminaron el cielo dejando ver la silueta de,que la mayoría reconoció con algo de temor,un dragon,un segundo rugido se escucho,y una segunda sombra apareció un tanto mas grande que el anterior pero igual de imponente,mientras que en las filas de iwa y kumo notaron que sus jinchurikis retrocedieron como si supieran que algo malo iba a de los mismos sus bijuus les decían que escaparan de ahí desesperadamente,pero fue demasiado tarde ambas siluetas desendieron del cielo mostrándose como dos dragones colosales,uno de ellos era de color oscuro,y de las partes en donde se unia su coraza parecía salir una energía rojisa,parecía todo un ser hecho para la batalla,pero lo que paralizo a todos fue sus ojos los cuales eran completamente rojos,que irradiaban ira,miraron al otro dragony se sintieron igual de intimidados,este era completamente blanco,o mejor dicho era su coraza blanca,cuando miraron sus ojos viero unos ojos azules que,prometían mucho dolor si no escapaban.

De pronto una voz surgió de la nada,"¡largo de aquí!"les grito pero no se movieron porque no sabían a cual de los bandos se dirigía"ninjas de iwa y kumo,largo de aquí no paermitire que ataquen konoha!"les ordeno/grito,pero no se moví un chasquido de dedos para que ambos dragones rugieran,provocando que huyaran a toda velocida,los ninja enemigos sabían que serian castigados por sus respectivos kages,pero preferían eso que a ser devorados por colosales reptiles.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Todos miraban al sujeto que los salvo, algo temerosos de que los atacara, con una seña de manos el dragón de ojos azules levanto vuelo dirigiéndose al cielo,mientras que el salto al lomo de su otro dragon ,haciendo un saludo militar al hokage su dragon despego,pero entonces"¡espera como te llamas!"le grito el hokage al desconocido,este se giro y le respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba,"faraón"le respondió,mientras su dragon se perdia entre las nubes.

"gracias"susurro el yondaime…

Xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

hola gracias por los comentarios espero les guste el cap.

**gold :**gracias por los consejos quiza te des cuenta que trate de aplicarlos en el cap.

* * *

**capitulo 2:**

**academiaXsenseiXllegada tarde. **

-uf!,al fin llegue,je...jajajaja-comenzó a reírse como loco nuestro rubio favorito,apenas llego al complejo uchiha,se metió por la ventana a su habitación,quitándose su gabardina y metiendola en el armario,prosiguió a quitarse su mascara la cual tenia forma de cráneo con un tercer ojo,al sacársela se pudo apreciar cuan cambiado estaba su rostro,gracias al"legado"de su nii_san su apariencia tanto física como mental cambio en lo físico su piel se volvió en extremo pálida contrastando fuertemente con la del resto de su familia biológica,pero asemejando al de su familia adoptiva,luego su cabello se volvió rojo y negro en las puntas,su estatura aumento drasticamente,midiendo actualmente 1,70 cm,lo que le daba una apariencia de un adolescente de cerca de 16 años en vez de un muchacho rondando los 13 años,por esa razón al igual que sasuke contaba con un club de fans-girls,la diferencia con el club de sasuke y el de naruto radicaba que en el club del ultimo estaba compuesto por mujeres mayores de edad hasta los 24 años,lo cual ponía nervioso al rubio,ya que,a quien le gusta ser acosado 12 de las 24 horas del día?,imbécil inocente...bueno retomando la linea de pensamiento del rubio,recordo que siempre arrastraba a sasuke por estar huyendo...

Se puso a recordar su vida por los últimos años desde que recibió sus habilidades,entre las tantas cosas que descubrió,comprobó que tenia gran afinidad con 3 de sus barajas,la que el llamaba **yami no dekki(baraja de oscuridad)**,la cual estaba formada por bestias de tipo oscuridad entre otras,una de sus cartas favoritas y que hacían a esa baraja era la llamada **Exodia kinshi(rey Exodia)** era una bestia de invocación formidable pero por desgracia solo lo podía invocar parcialmente,es decir podía invocar partes del mismo,como por ejemplo un brazo o pierna,cuando lo hacia de la nada salia una especie de fisura dimensional,y de la misma salia la extremidad deseada,otra de las cartas destacada de este maso era el llamado **Dākuu~izādo(mago oscuro)** de las barajas era la que contenía a,para el,geniales y ellos eran** Erementaruhīrō(héroes elementales) **y los** Neosupēsu no hīrō(héroes neo espaciales)**,en ese maso todas las cartas se destacaban,ya que aunque eran débiles eso se podía arreglar fusionando los monstruos,luego su otra baraja el la llamaba **kaiba dekki(baraja de** **kaiba)**aunque no entendida el porque de eso,en esa baraja estaba su amado **dragón de ojos azules o Aoimoku no doragon,**ademas de su también querido **dragón de ojos rojos(Akai me no doragon)**,ademas que ya podía usar 5 de los siete artículos del milenio,entre los que controlaba estaba su preciado** dojutsu(técnica ocular)** el **sennegan(ojo del milenio)**,que le permitía ver a través de las técnicas del enemigo,así averiguando el secreto del funcionamiento de la técnica,para poder contrarrestarla,o en otro caso copiarla,si,el sennegan funcionaba de manera similar al sharingan,luego estaba su **llave del milenio(Kīmireniamu)**,luego estaba el** rompecabezas del milenio(Mireniamupazuru)**,que hacia cambiar su apariencia a la de una persona mayor,antes de poder seguir en sus cavilaciones,su querida "madre"adoptiva;mikoto uchiha,a la que el rubio adoraba,llego para avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista,a lo que el rubio le dedico una sonrisa de felicidad,que a mikoto no hizo mas que conmoverla,kushina no sabia de lo que perdía,pero bueno tarde o temprano se daría cuente como dice el dicho"no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

* * *

**días después...**

**torre hokage,sala del consejo**

**10:00 am**

-debemos de encontrarlo!-grito uno de los integrantes del consejo civil,a lo que otros tantos asintieron,el hokage ya no aguantaba mas quería largarse de ahí para encontrarse con su querida kushina y su pequeña hija,pero no,los del consejo lo tenían con las pelotas por el suelo,la razón de que todo,el llamado "ryu no kami"o "dios dragón faraón",todos los del consejo civil le exigían que lo encuentre para poder incorporarlo a sus filas ninjas,mientras que algunos clanes también tenían sus dudas,es decir ¿el era de fiar?,no lo sabían aunque si estaban agradecidos por el hecho de haberlos que otros tantos tenían pensamientos distintos,ese era el cazo de danzo shimura,el cual se había dado cuenta,mientras estuvo en el campo de batalla,que esas no fueron invocaciones normales,no solo por el hecho de que era muy raro ver un invocador de dragones,pero con su ojo implantado logro ver que estaban compuestos por una extraña energía,por eso el quería unirlo a su raíz para domarlo y luego convertirlo en su sucesor,si esa y muchas otras cosas pensaban los integrantes del consejo,pero había algo que el joven kage sabia,y eso era que terminaría con un muy lindo dolor de cabeza luego de esta reunión,pero por si fuera poco su nemesis le esperaba en su oficina...¡el maldito papeleo!.volvería agotado a su casa,eso era seguro,todo por ese maldito faraón...por alguna razón mientras naruto desayunaba se sintió extrañamente feliz.

* * *

**academia ninja **

**09:30 am **

****ahora mismo toda la clase se encontraba callados ya que hoy su maestro les presentaría a 5 nuevos compañeros,extrañamente se incorporarían para el momento en el que formarían los equipos genin,fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un sonriente iruka,que izo una seña y luego entraron los ya mencionados estudiantes

-bien chicos hoy les presento a nuestros nuevos compañeros,y en mi caso estudiantes,jeje-dijo iruka con algo de humor-bien esta de aquí-señalo a una rubia de unos 14 años,de pechos copa C bordeando el D,de lindo rostro,al rubio esa muchacha le recordó a algo,pero no sabia que-ella es alexis rodhes,vamos dinos algo de ti-le alentó iruka

-bien..hola mi nombre como ya dijo sensei es alexis,es un gusto para mi ser su compañera,espero podamos llevarnos bien...-luego miro a través de toda la clase como si buscara algo hasta que fijo su mirada en el rubio favorito de todos,sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inexplicable,para luego la joven correr a los brazos del rubio,mientras lo abrazaba para luego,para el enojo de toda la población masculina del salón y celos de la población femenina,le dio un apasionado beso al rubio,el cual se mantuvo algo sorprendido al principio para luego responder con pasión... EJEM,se escucho,para luego ver a un muy enojado iruka con una vena saltandole en la frente,la chica procedio a soltarse del abrazo del rubio perosin dejar de despegarse de el.

bueno,siguiendo con las presentaciones,por favor...-dijo iruka mientras miraba a los otros 4 presentes que asintieron.

-bien mi nombre es bastion misawa,es un gusto-finalizo un muchacho alto de cabello negro en punta hacia atrás,de ojos calculadores,que destilaban inteligencia,la mirada de ese muchacho les recordó a todos a shikamaru,que curiosamente miraba fijamente a nuevo para luego recostarse de nuevo pero no antes sin decir un "problematico".las presentaciones siguieron conociendo a los demás que se presentaron como tyrano hallsellberry,un muchacho fortachon de actitud algo hiperactiva,luego se presento un joven e baja estatura llamado syrus truesdaile,algo tímido pero parecía buena persona,luego siguió un muchacho llamado aster phoenix,que al instante se gano un club fan.

el resto de la clase siguió sin mas contratiempos,todos pasaron exitosa mente la prueba siendo los mejores sasuke,naruto y su gemela kasumi.

en el presente se encontraban esperando a sus respectivos sensei,el llamado equipo 8 estaba conformado po hinata hyuga,kiba inuzuka y shino aburame,un buen equipo de rastro en opinion del rubio,luego el equipo diez formado por shikamaru nara,ino yamanaka,y choji akimichi,faltaban los herederos namikaze,eluchiha,los nuevos y una pelirosada.

aun se preguntaban por que su sensei aun no llegaba.

* * *

N/A:hola espero les guste el capi,que sensei le ponga naruto, anko o itachi. ustedes me nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4:sensei igual a problemas

**hola que tal acá un nuevo capi,espero que les guste,respondo reviews en el próximo cap,saludos.**

* * *

**CHAPTER4:EQUIPO?SENSEI IGUAL A PROBLEMAS...**

Un nuevo día se presentaba en konoha, mientras que en el cuarto de cierto rubio, sucedía algo extraño, pero que más adelante se convertiría en algo normal…

-pero! déjame dormir aki_chan,¡ tengo sueño!...

-No! Debes levantarte recuerda que tu sensei te espera!-le gritaba al rubio una mujer que parecía estar cubierta por spandex de color rojo, de piel en extremo pálida, cabello color ónix y una voz algo saltarina que en ese momento le ordenaba al rubio que se levantara, y dejara de flojear a lo que el rubio se negaba, tenían suerte de que fuera una charla mental o sino mikoto uchiha ya habría molido a golpes al rubio por ser tan escandaloso.

-un no es un no! así que escúchame bien aki_chan no p-i-e-n-s-o levantarme entendido, así que por qué no te vas a-lo siguiente que se pudo ver en el paisaje mental del rubio fue al antes mencionado siendo brutalmente golpeado por su compañera mental, mientras que los otros ocupantes del lugar, entre ellos kuribo les salía un gotón en la nuca al ver el comportamiento de la carta con naruto, porque si, aki_chan era en realidad truco explosivo la carta tipo fuego de la baraja de héroes del rubio, que justamente mirando hacia donde se encontraba, ahora en su lugar solo había un bulto de color morado cubierto por lo que quedaba de la ropa del rubio,a todos los presentes les paso un escalofrió por la espalda y mentalmente juraron nunca hacer enoja a la rubia temperamental, lastima para ellos que al estar dentro de la mente del rubio sus pensamientos no estaban separados lo que causo que la pelinegra se diera rápidamente la vuelta para verlos con una fría expresión que haría temblar al mismo exodia…

media hora después se puede ver a todo un grupo de monstruos de duelo, exceptuando a kuribo el cual se salvo al usar el infame ojitos lindos no jutsu, tirados en el suelo con brazos y piernas rotas estando apilados uno encima del otro, con una ya calmada truco explosivo en la cima de los otrora héroes acariciando a un, por dentro asustado, kuribo, mientras que al otro lado del campo, porque si el paisaje mental del rubio era un muy extenso campo lleno de verde pasto y alguna que otra pequeña montaña, se encontraba un renovado rubio el cual se acercaba lentamente a su querida amiga, la cual lo miro tranquila, apenas el rubio vio donde ella estaba sentada se pregunto cómo diablos fue capaz de quebrar a clayman(arcilla)si se supone que el está hecho de lo más duro, decidió no preguntar al ver las ya sin plumas alas de avian, así que con una sonrisa algo forzada se despidió de su carta.

Mientras que le rubio ya en el exterior podía sentir cierto dolor en su cuerpo al instante supo la respuesta, y esta fue: la golpiza que recibió en su mente. pero dejando el dolor de lado se dirigió a desayunar, ya que a las 10:30 en punto se encontraría con su sensei, apenas llego al comedor vio a su hermano sasuke desayunando tranquilo, el mencionado voltio a verlo y sonrió, de verdad que se consideraban muy hermanos, lo mismo sucedía con shisui e itachi, acercándose y sentándose al tiempo que recibía el desayuno de su madre el rubio pálido le hablo a su hermano.

-hey sasuke y bien que honda con tu sensei?

-…

-y bien? que sucede?

Con un suspiro el pelinegro hablo-lo que sucede ototo,es que el sensei de mi equipo es un vago, además se supone que todos los senseis se deben preocupar por todo un equipo, pero el solo se ocupa por mi y la "bruja"-cuando sasuke menciono la palabra bruja a naruto solo le salió una sonrisa, ya que el pelinegro se refería a su hermana biológica, pero sasuke continuo-a la chica sakura la deja prácticamente tirada…bueno no es que me moleste tanto, lo que sucede es que me gustaría que la entrenara para asi yo poder entrenar sin ser acosado por una fan-termino con un suspiro.

-mmm,si kakashi_teme es un imbécil, pero no creo que aunque le dijeras a alguna autoridad lo hagan entrenar a tu equipo como se debe, pero…qué más da, no es mi equipo jajaja-termino el rubio para el fastidio del otro, mientras que no tan lejos mikoto miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa de felicidad, sasuke ya no parecía tan infeliz como lo era asta antes de la llegada del rubio, ya que desde que itachi, aunque nadie sepa de verdad, asesino a fugaku el cual trataba de planear un golpe de estado, había estado deprimido pero con la llegada del rubio su vida adquirió un nuevo brillo a lo que la pelinegra mayor estaba feliz, como ya había pensado anteriormente kushina no sabía de lo que se perdía.

En la torre hokage,el mismo estaba en una reunión con los kages y daimios de tsuchi no kuni y kaminari no kuni,ahora estaban reunidos para poder arreglar los términos de rendición de ambos países.

-así que entonces durante un periodo de 5 años, mientras no haya problemas deberemos de pagar 100.000.000. por semana no es así?-pregunto un hombre de pronunciada musculatura, de cabellos de color rubio pálido y de procedencia de kumo, este era el actual kage, el sandaime raikage A de kumo, mientras que del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba un hombre bajito, de nariz muy grande y que parecía tener problemas en su espalda, pero que miraba al joven kage con algo de resentimiento, pero sabia que no podía ir a la batalla de nuevo no con ese "faraón "rondando konoha, así que decidió preguntar.

-disculpa hokage_dono,pero puedo preguntar algo?-dijo el pequeño hombre,viendo que el rubio asintió decidió seguir-bueno…le quería preguntar…sabe quien es ese faraón? Si no quiere responder no me enojare.

-la verdad, es que no sabemos quien es, solo que el nos informo de, mmm una manera no muy convencional sobre que nos iba a proteger de cualquier amenaza-el tsuchikage bajo un poco la cabeza al saberse superado, pero el raikage con curiosidad pregunto.

-disculpa, minato pero nos podrías decir de que manera se los informo?

-pues…-el rubio bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado pero luego suspiro y levanto la mirada-el…,el…ahhh-suspiro-el lo escribió en la montaña hokage…-termino para luego enfadarse al escuchar la risa de los presentes incluyendo al daimio de hi no kuni, luego suspiro para comenzar a reírse con los presentes, así distendiéndose el aura de tensión del lugar.

De nuevo con el rubio este estaba recordando la inusual entrada de su sensei al aula de la academia hace ya unas semanas…

**FLASHBACK  
**

**ACADEMIA NINJA**

naruto y los presentes esperaban a sus respectivos sensei siendo yuhi kurenai la sensei de hyuuga hinata,inuzuka kiba y abúrame sino, luego asuma sarutobi el hijo del sandaime hokage fue elegido para ser el sensei del nuevo ino-shika-cho,siendo esta generación formado por yamanaka ino,nara shikamaru y akimichi chouji,ambos equipos se fueron del aula, solamente quedando Alexis,bastion,syrus,aster, un muy alegre tirano, luego estaban el rubio favorito de todos, su hermano sasuke, una muy pero muy molesta fan-girl pelirosada,y por ultima una seria kasumi que miraba de reojo a su hermano,mientras pensaba el porque los nuevos solo le dirigían atención a su, según ella, estúpido hermano gemelo ya que ella debería tener toda la atención, es decir ¡era la hija del yondaime hokage y jinchuriki del kyubi!,no entendía por que preferían a su imbécil hermano, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que en un puff apareció su querido…

-nii_san!-grito la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba hacia uno de los dos alumnos vivos de su padre, kakashi hatake-que bien tu eres mi sensei?

-así es imouto_chan,uchiha,haruno ustedes vienen conmigo, nos vemos en la terraza, adiós-dijo mientras desaparecía en un puff.

-genial! –grito la gemela del rubio mientras simplemente desaparecía por la puerta.

-bien nos vemos luego ototo-dijo el uchiha mientras cruzaba la puerta siendo seguido por una contenta pelirosa.

-adiós nii_san-murmuro el rubio, dándose vuelta para encarar a sus nuevos amigos, los cuales le miraban con una sonrisa pero justo cuando iba a hablar su otro nii_san apareció.

-oi itachi _nii tu eres mi sensei-pregunto mientras que el mayor simplemente negó con la cabeza-entonces eso significa que…

-así es, bien truesdaile, hallselberry, misawa ustedes vienen conmigo, vamos-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y dijo-nos vemos ototo, quizá llegue para la cena.

-bien…así que somos equipo?- pregunto a la rubia y al peliplateado que le sonrieron y asintieron, pero antes de hablar la pared izquierda exploto mandando a volar al peliplateado y al rubio al otro lado del salón, al tiempo que una figura enfundada en una gabardina entraba por el recién hecho agujero, vestía debajo de la gabardina una falda negra, una remera de red que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y en su rostro portaba una sonrisa algo intimidante, presentándose así como una bella mujer de cabello morado que al parecer iba a ser su sensei, en ese momento ambos hombres se levantaban con una gran protuberancia en sus nucas que resultaron ser chichón…

-bien gusanos, óiganme bien que no pienso repetir nada yo soy su sensei de hoy en adelante, me voy a encargar de endurecerlos al limite así que háganme sentir orgullosa, fui clara?-dijo y pregunto para recibir en respuesta un militar "hai" de sus ahora alumnos-bien gusanos síganme…ah y tu el rubio-se dio vuelta para mirar a naruto mientras se relamía los labios para luego darle una sonrisa algo perturbadora, que sonrojo fuertemente al rubio-se ve que pareces fuerte, más te vale serlo por que cuando llegue el momento hare que me cojas hasta el cansancio entendido?-pregunto, a lo que el rubio sin saber que hacer solo pudo asentir furiosamente, sonrojado casi emulando al cabello de su madre y hermana, mientras que la rubia del equipo solo frunció el ceño y dijo

-claro que no!naruto_kun es mío!-grito toda sonrojada a lo que solo recibió la penetrante mirada de anko, quien, luego sonrió depredadoramente y dijo

-no te preocupes cariño, podemos compartir-termino con una risa pervertida, mientras que el rubio solo pudo sentir escalofríos en la espalda y se giro para ver a su nuevo amigo y se encontró que prácticamente se partía de la risa, lo que produjo el enojo del rubio que desemboco en una pelea que siguió el resto de la tarde.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Naruto suspiro miro el reloj, para luego despedirse de su familia no antes de preguntar por su hermano mayor a lo que le dijeron que estaba con su equipo, así que con una sonrisa se dirigió al encuentro con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento 33…

**SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE PUSE A ITACHI EN EL OTRO QUIPO LUEGO SE DE TORMENTUS**


	5. Chapter 5:entrenamiento

_**N/A:**_ufff!hola aca tormentus,y les traigo(al fin!)un capitulo de este fic,la verdad lamento la tardadanza,pero tuve un bloqueo,pero bueno...aca ya un nuevo cap XD...ahhh respondo reviews:

_**El angel de la oscuridad:**_Bueno,la verdad espero que te agrade este capitulo,trate de hacerlo algo mas largo,pero bueno nuevamente espero que te guste.

_**Naruto-Namikaze17:**_Agradesco todos tus comentarios,y espero que te guste este capitulo que es bastante mas largo que los anteriores.

_**Pocho102:**_Hola!me alegra que te pareciera gracioso lo del cap anterior,y quiza en este algo te cause gracia,pero bueno chauu ;D

_**Ryu no kami:**_bueno,con respecto a lo de alexis y anko_chan,te aseguro que ambas van a estar en el harem,y si quieres a alguien mas me dices y yo veo,nos vemos

_**DarknecroX:**_jeje,la verdad tienes razon,yo en esos momentos no tenia tanto tiempo libre(muchos examenes ¬¬),y espero que te guste este cap

_**digreg:**_gracias por el comentario...XD

_**disclaimer:**_ni Naruto o "Yu Gi Oh!" y "Yu Gi Oh! GX" me pertenecen,ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores,solo la historia es mia...ojala todo lo fuera TT_TT ...

-hola que tal-persona hablando

-"hola que tal"-persona pensando

-mmmm,que es esto?-carta o no humano hablando

-"mmm que es esto?"-carta o no-humano pensando

-_**desgraciado!**_- demonio o ser sobrenanatural hablando

- _**"desgraciado!"**_-demonio o ser ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

_**NARUTO:THE DUEL MASTER**_

_**CHAPTER:4**_

_**"Entrenamiento"**_

Mikoto uchiha se encontraba en la mansion principal del complejo uchiha preparando la cena para sus hijos,y no podia evitar pensar en los sucesos que azotaban el mundo,primero que nada,tanto kumo como iwa se pusieron en plan de "tu te acercas yo te mato"la una contra la otra por alguna razon desconocida,entre tanto la situacion en suna era algo desalentadora,habian matado a uno de los consejales,y por poco al daimyo,y solo habia un culpable;el hijo del kazekage.

El mismo al parecer sufria de algun tipo de problemas mentales,ya que tendia a ser muy violento con cualquier persona que se le acercara un poco,y si alguien lo insultaba a el o a su difunta madre,el caos se desataba en suna.

Actualmente la mencionada aldea se encontraba en plan de reconstruccion,por ellos konoha ayudaba a los mismos enviandoles dinero y opinion de mikoto,suna le debia demasiado a konoha,pero bueno ella no era nadie para de los puntos mas importantes era el hecho de que las aldeas menores,taki,hoshi,una tal otogakure no sato(aldea escondida en el sonido),y otras tantas pequeñas,se aliaron aislaron del resto del mundo,y la verdad tanto a kumo como a iwa poco les importaba,pero konoha se mantenia alerta por si algo sucedia.

En ese momento escucho la puerta principal abrirse o correrse,como se quiera ver,y entro por la misma un mas que conocido pelinegro menor,sasuke,ella le sonrio con cariño mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la mesa,al instante el pelinegro hizo lo pedido,apenas estuvo sobre una silla se dispuso a hablar.

-oi,oka_sama,itachi _nii y ototo no han llegado aun?-pregunto curioso el uchiha,la mujer pelinegra lo miro y nego con la cabeza-ya veo...-susurro,y levanto la mirada-y dime...vas a volver a la carrera shinobi?-

-no lo creo-le respondio tranquila-ya nome parece algo tan importante,ademas tengo tres razones para no hacerlo-le dijo amable y cariñosa.

-si?cuales son?-pregunto interesado el pelinegro

-son tu,naru_chan e itachi_kun,ustedes son mis razones para ello-le respondio con una gran soonrisa al tiempo que sasuke dejaba de lado por un rato su faceta fria y abrazaba a su madre con cariño...

-gracias oka_san...

-no es nada suke_kun...

Justo en ese momento la puerta se corrio mientras un aburrido itachi entraba,la verdad ni siquiera parecia cansado ni nada,pero conociendolo mikoto sabia que en si tenia un gran estres mental,asi que luego de saludarlo le pregunto

-que sucede ita_kun?-inquirio interesada al tiempo que su hijo resoplaba algo molesto.

-nada,es solo que mis gennin resultaron ser mas dificiles de tratar de lo que yo crei...

-y por que nii_san-pregunto en la mesa sasuke.

-bueno,es que cada uno tiene una forma de pensar algo distinta a los demas,por ejemplo esta misawa...

-bastion?-inquirio ya interesado el pelinegro menor

-si...aahh-suspiro-lo que sucede,es que es demasiado inteligente,le saca la diversion a todo,parece de hecho un nara,solo que le sacamos lo perezoso y le ponemos la energia de un ninja normal,luego,esta el insoportable de halsellberry,vaya si que es dificil tratar con el,parece naruto cuando lo conocimos,incluso a una escala mayor-a sasuke le recorrio un escalofrio por la espalda mientras recordaba al naruto de antes,y daba las gracias a kami que el chico cambio.

-vaya,y tu otro gennin?-dijo la madre de los uchihas

-mmm,el pasa todo el tiempo diciendo que es un inutil,cuando de hecho tiene un gran potencial,pero parece tener problemas de autoestima,la verdad,creoo que pasaremos un largooooooo tiempo...-termino el pelinegro mayor-a todo esto donde esta ototo_chan-dijo el apodo con algo de burla,mientras mikoto le miraba y respondia que no llegaba auu-entien...

La puerta de repente se abrio,y un mas que cansado,lastimado y casi inconciente rubio entro a la residencia,ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano mayor y su madre,mientras que el uchiha menor tenia una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo lo que sucedio.

-naru_chaaan!que te paso?-pregunto la matriarca uchiha mientras utilizaba algo de ninjutsu medico en las heridas del rubio,al tiempo que este levantaba lentamente la cabeza,sonriendole un poco,ella lo sento en una silla y el hablo.

-nn-nada oka_chan...,solo que...tuve un muy duro entrenamiento hoy,y la verdad valio la pena-mientras miraba al uchiha menor que le sonreia.

-como que entrenamiento?que clase de bestia te hizo esto?-pregunto preocupada la unica mujer en la habitacion.

-puesss...

_**flash back**_

**-**bien gusanos,hoy les enseñare como se siente pelear con un jounin,ya que en las misiones pueden haber muchas variables,y se nesecita para ello saber sus capacidades,no me refiero a las del enemigo,sino a las de ustedes,por ello hoy los probare y vere cual es el mejor entrenamiento con el que puedo moldearlos al las reglas son simples,deben aprender a escabullirse de mi mientras que tambien se deben cordinar para dar un golpe certero,soy clara?

-Hai-respondieron estoicos sus alumnos,ya para estos momentos sabian que debian ser obedientes sino querian salir mal parados,anko sonrio al notar que sus alumnos le hacian caso al pie de la letra.

-bien les doy 5 minutos de ventaja...ah,y ademas ataquen a matar,porque yo lo hare ,jejeje-rio de manera lugubre la antigua alumna del sannin serpiente,cosa que causo escalofrios en sus alumnos.

Al instante sus alumnos desaparecieron como borrones en el bosque,la jounin se relamio los labios mientras miraba en la direccion en la que se fue alexis,mientras que esperaba que pase el tiempo indicado.

La rubia del equipo 14(asi lo llamare),saltaba a toda velocidad por los arboles y hacia alguna que otra pirueta por los mismos,mientras pensaba en los sucesos de los ultimos tiempos,la verdad que conocer a naruto le trajo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia,por ello no pudo evitar besarlo apenas le conocio.

Tambien sabia que ella era la mas debil del grupo,cosa que no le agradaba,es decir ser la mas debil o la peor en cualquier cosa,para ella,era de todo era la hija del daimyo de_** hi no kuni(pais del fuego)**_,ella no podia ser inferior ante nadie,ademas no queria ser una carga para su equipo,y por ello le pidio a su sensei que la entrenara mas duro,a lo que la domadora de serpientes le pregunto el porque de su peticion,y la rubia respondio que era por el hecho de que no queria ser una carga,y que queria proteger a su gente valiosa,entre ellos naruto.

Esa era una de las razones por la que anko decidio comenzar un entrenamiento intensivo,ella habia notado que cada uno de sus estudiantes tenia potencial,cada uno en un area distinta,pero lo tenian.

Por ejemplo aster,tenia un gran talento en el area de estrategia y ademas era bastante rapido,quiza el mas veloz del grupo despues de ella,ademas,el chico poseia una imaginacion que le permitia trazar todo tipo de planes,cuando ella le preguntaba sobre alguno de sus,increiblemente,versatiles planes,el decia que todo era cosa de los señores del destino,cosa que le sacaba una gota a la pelimorada,pero preferia no indagar sobre ello.

Con la rubia del grupo,la antigua alumna de orochimaru noto que la chica tenia una gran flexibiliddad,cosa que le llamo la atencion y cuando pregunto sobre ello la muchacha le respondia que eso era porque practicaba mucha danza artistica y gimnasia,cosa que le agrado a la pelimorada,ya que la mayoria de las kunoichis descuidaban sus carreras ninja por los muchachos,o simplemente eran unas flojas,por ellos,decidio crear junto con la chica un estilo de taijutsu propio y que estuviera basado en los movimientos fluidos,y que tambien ayudara a tener una defensa y ofensa muy buenas,y decidieron llamar ese estilo el _**"saibā**__** dansu**__**(cyberdanza)"**_,por eso la pelimorada creia que la niña hija del daimyo seria muy buena en taijutsu.

Por ultimo,quedaba el otro rubio del grupo,la verdad hasta ahora,habia demostrado tener buenas bases en ninjutsu,genjutsu y en menor medida taijutsu,el rubio tenia una buena imaginacion,heredada de su sangre uzumaki,tenia buena madera de lider,ademas de que anko aun recordaba lo que le dijo el ex-ANBU itachi"anko,se que tu eres la jounin-sensei de naruto,por eso te digo que puedes esperar cualquier cosa de su parte,por ello siempre ten un ojo en naruto,si no lo haces debidamente,en una batalla contra el puedes salir herida",bien,eso era algo bastante impresionante viniendo del anbu mas poderoso y eficaz,asi que la pelimorada siempre tenia un ojo puesto en el rubio,y hasta ahora las palabras de itachi tenian toda la validez del mundo,el rubio de alguna manera siempre la sorprendia.

Despues de haber corrido cerca de media hora,la rubia alexis,se metio dentro de una pequeña cueva en donde se dispuso a trazar un plan,ella bien sabia que no tenia ni la mas minima oportunidad contra su sensei,por ello sabia que esto en realidad era una de las tantas pruebas de equipo de su sensei,tambien comenzo a mirar por si su extravagante maestra no estaba cerca,la verdad no queria ser una carga en el grupo por su obvia debilidad,incluso cuando su maestra le decia que era una kunoichi mejor que la mayoria de las de la generacion de naruto,cosa que la deprimia ya que todas eran pesimas,y nuevamente como hacia siempre se dispuso a hacer un reconteo de sus habilidades:

Tenia su taijutsu,ultimamente se sentia mas flexible,rapida y algo mas fuerte fisicamente,segun le dijeron naruto y anko,su taijutsu ya estaba a nivel de un chunnin bajo,mientras que el resto de sus habilidades estaba en entrenamiento,entre ellas su creciente talento para la medicina,cosa por la cual era alabada por el rubio lo que causaba leves sonrojos en la joven de prominente busto,de hecho su interes en esa arte crecio,ademas de que tuvo una idea que le comento a su pelimorada sensei,agregar armas a su taijutsu,conviertiendolo en un kentaijutsu,ya que ella queria agregar espadas.

Y por ultimo,tuvo una grata sorpresa al descubrir que era afin a tres elementos,su elemento primario,fuuton,el segundo era suiton ,mientras que el tercero era el raiton,por ello,le pidio a naruto y a sus compañeros que le ayudasen,cosa que aceptaron sabia que su rubio amor tenia un elemento extravagante,de hecho eran 3 ,el _**"Meit**__**ō**__**n(Elemento oscuridad)"**_,el rarisimo _**"**__**Shōton**__**(cristal)" **_,y un extraño elemento que denomino,_**"****J**__**ū**__**ryukuton(elemento gravedad)"**_,o simplemente _**j**__**ū**__**ryuton**_ aunque si bien naruto no entendia la naturaleza de ese elemento,hasta ahora podia hacer que las cosas flotaran,y usar una especie de fuerza de chica rubia tambien recordo a aster, el tambien utilizaba el meitōn ,incluso en una medida aun mayor a la de naruto,y su segunda afinidad era el katon.

Pensandolo bien,ambos eran mucho mejor que ella por una brecha bastante grande,pero aun asi ella no se rendiria,entrenaria hasta el cansancio para igualarlos,o al menos para ser digna de estar en su equipo,y le demostraria a naruto que ella podia ser una gran kunoichi,incluso cuando el se lo decia todo el tiempo;hablando del mencionado rubio en estos momentos se encontraba buscando junto con aster a alexis,ambos iban serios y callados,como solian hacerlo cuando se ponian serios,de a ratos aster miraba a naruto y viceversa,asintiendo entre ellos una ultima vez,comenzaron a completar una serie de sellos que culmino con el sello "tora",al tiempo que gritaban a todo pulmon

-_**Meit**__**ō**__**n:Kuro b**__**ū**__**suto**__**(Elemento oscuridad:impulso negro)!**_-gritaron en sincronia mientras una extraña capa de energia negrusca los cubria a ambos,tomando forma distinta en cada uno,mientras que con aster parecia ser un ave que destilaba fuego negro,un fenix,en naruto tomaba poco a poco una forma mas elaborada,empezando por hueso seguido de musculos y tendones hasta formar un ser etereo y oscuro,una criatura mas que conocida,el _**susano **__**ō**_.

A toda velocidad y en un impulso de subita rapidez ambos salieron disparados hacia delante,este jutsu era uno que el rubio elaboro usando su ojo del milenio;el sennegan,mientras que en las bases de la tecnica,la misma nesecita por decirlo de alguna forma,una referencia,que en este caso era un fenix y el susanoo de itachi,con el fenix,descubrieron que la familia de aster pertenecio a un clan desaparecido hace unas decadas,que controlaban el meiton,y que tenian el contrato del fenix,de ahi el nombre de aster,phoenix,mientras que con naruto,le tuvo que pedir a itachi que activara su celebre tecnica mientras que con su ojo especial copiaba todo,fue un duro trabajo perfeccionar el jutsu para que tuviera un gasto minimo de chackra,pero valio la pena para ambos.

Entre los beneficios de ellos estaba que su velocidad tenia un drastico aumento,su fuerza fisica aumentaba,pero ahi debian de inyectar mas chackra a la tecnica,en el caso de aster,su fenix etereo podia ayudarle a volar,bueno,en realidad a planear,pero preferia guardarse ese truco para las batallas,mientras que ademas si usaba su katon las llamas se volvian negras asemejando a la tecnica de cierto uchiha,aunque obviamente no tenian el mismo efecto,las del peligris eran mas debiles e inestables.

Eran por cosas asi que naruto le decia constantemente que en el futuro seria conocido como el _**Dākufenikkusu(fenix oscuro)**_,cosa que le causaba gracia a aster,pero que tambien decia en broma que naruto seria el _**"Kami no kett**__**ō**__**(dios de los duelos)"**_,pero al final siempre terminaban riendo de lo lindo con sus ocurrencias.

Por el lado de naruto,si bien no le daba el poder del susanoo,le daba algunas caracteristicas similares,entre ellas una defensa que podia ser clasificada como regular,ya que podia ser traspasada por jutsus raiton,y otros jutsus tipo meiton,pero ademas el no podia hacer que su "susanoo"moviera sus extremidades para atacar,no,el solo podia usarla para defensa de algunos ataques.

Despues de cerca de 10 minutos corriendo ambos se detuvieron,y miraron en todas direcciones hasta que la vieron;en el suelo,y llena de raspones se encontraba su compañera rubia,atada e instante se pusieron alertas,mientras miraban en todas direcciones,esperando el ataque,pero...de pronto todo se volvio borroso mientras lentamente el paisaje cambiaba,pasaba de estar en un bosque cerrado,a una libre pradera,y comenzaron a escuchar las risas de su sensei.

-jajaja...vaya no me puedo creer que de verdad hayan caido en ese genjutsu,y si se lo preguntan,alexis ya se fue,hace rato terminamos nuestra prueba,mhm,mhm,asi que creo que solo quedan ustedes dos que dicen eh?-les aclaro la jounin mientras se miraban y naruto le asentia a el chico de cabellos grisaceos.

-yo ire primero sensei-declaro el peligris ante la sonrisa depredadora de su maestra.

-oh,el gusanito quiere pelear solo...mhm crees que puedes conmigo?-inquirio interesada la jounin,a lo que su alumno asintio con una leve sonrisa-pues...aqui voy!-grito.

De un momento a otro ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla de taijutsu,donde anko obviamente llevaba la delantera,patada,puño,codo,todos eran esquivados por la pelimorada experimentada,de una barrida el chico cayo al suelo y su sensei le lanzo un kunai que inpacto en el pecho del joven,que para alivio del rubio se convirtio en un tronco.

La mujer de las serpientes sintio un zumbido y bajo la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver pasar un kunai a toda velocidad,pero no noto el papel bomba pegado alli...*booooooooom*la pelimorada salio disparada hacia el campo abierto mientras se maldecia a si misma por confiarse,mientras recordaba que su alumno peligris jamas hacia nada sin sopesarlo y que ella cayo redondita en su un fuerte dolor en su estomago solo para ver a un sonriente rubio que le miraba fijamente antes de brillar y estallar.

Maldicion!se confio demasiado,el plan de aster siempre fue el de ser distraccion para dejarle una ventana al rubio para su tactica,pero sonrio,si ellos no serian amables con ella por ser una mujer ni tampoco la respetarian por ser su sensei entonces ella no se contendria...

La pelimorada de un giro elegante cayo al suelo a varios metros de sus estudiantes,mientras que se quitaba los restos de su gabardina,oh esos chiquillos sufririan,ella amaba esa gabardina,y si ellos se atrevieron a romperla,entonces ella los romperia a alumnos se posisionaron a unos 20 metros de ella,la mujer sonrio abiertamente al ver el sonrojo que causo en sus alumnos al quitarse la una serie de sellos y para cuando termino el rubio reconocio la tecnica:

-_**katon:gokakyu no jutsu(elemento fuego:jutsu gran bola de fuego)!**_-hablo en voz alta y clara la mujer para despues comenzar una ofensiva que hizo retroceder al rubio y a su compañero peligris-mhp,mocosos eso es por mi gabardina,y no termina aqui!

Se lanzo a toda velocidad mientras las serpientes volaban hacia sus alumnos y las envolvian con fuerza,naruto comtemplo las cosas un momento y decidio que era hora de usarla;lentamente cerro su ojo derecho antes de que llegara su sensei,un leve resplandor cubrio a naruto y su compañero antes de aparecer a unos cuantos metros de su sensei,respirando algo agitado.

-vaya...lo controlas ya?-pregunto interesado el peligris mientras naruto le miraba,y asintio.

-si...pero...-respiraba aun agitado-no lo con...trolo...completamente...pero al final el _**"**__**Ikioi**__**(impulso)"**_,sirvio de algo...

-ya veo-susurro complacido y contento su amigo.

-aster,dejame luchar a mi,debo de probar algo nuevo,y si estas en el campo de batalla podrias salir herido,y la verdad no quiero herirte...

-hai-respondio el otro serio,la verdad las serpientes de anko le dejaron muy cansado.

-bien...

En un nuevo destello naruto desaparecio,reapareciendo a unos metros de su sensei que le miraba con curiosidad,pero no rubio se puso en posicion de batalla mientras su sensei se alejaba de un salto de el,una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro,el de hecho estaba usando un genjutsu de alto nivel enseñado por itachi para ocultar su dojutsu,y al alejarse ella de el le daba el tiempo suficiente para emplear su nueva creacion.

-_**Ninpo:Mireniamurirīsu(Arte Ninja:Liberacion del Milenio)**_-y en una nube de humo,en la mano de naruto aparecio una especie de guante de color plateado con una ranura justo en la palma,mientras mostraba una segunda en la parte mas alejada de la mano del rubio,justo en ese momento fue que naruto saco de entre sus ropas una baraja de cartas.

-tsk,vas a usar cartas?que vas a hacer?jugaremos poker?-pregunto burlona anko al tiempo que naruto sonreia y metia la baraja en la ranura mas alejada del guante,y en un pequeño brillo 7 cartas aparecieron en su mano izquierda,naruto las miro al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se expandia por su rostro justo cuando levanto la mirada hacia su sensei.

-nonono,eso no,sensei,ahora vera una de mis maximas tecnicas-hablo mientras miraba la mano que le toco-mhp,comenzemos!-dio un salto hacia atras-invoco al **_ :burstinatrix_**-y en una llamarada una mujer envuelta en spandex rojo aparecio en el campo de entrenamiento para la impresion de anko.

-whoa,"una invocacion?no sabia que se podian invocar personas...creo que tendre que investigarte un poco mas mi lindo gennin"mhp,eso no cambia nada-declaro la pelimorada con arrogancia que encubria muy bien su curiosidad.

-es verdad,tiene razon sensei,no funcionara sola pero que tal si limpiamos un poco el aire?-anko levanto una ceja,pero solo observo como el rubio metia otra carta en la ranura de la palma-aqui va!invoco al ._**E hero:avian-**_y en un remolino que asemejaba a un sunshin,solo que este era de plumas,surgio lo que parecia ser un hombre con pelaje verde por todo el cuerpo,mientras un par de alas que lo asemejaban con un tenshi salian de su espalda,ademas de que en su mano izquierda portaba una gran garra-le presento al duo de viento y fuego sensei,ellos son avian y burstinatrix...

-interesante mi lindo gennin,pero no creo que sea suficiente aun,o si?

-eso lo veremos...que se encienda el duelo!

Y naruto a toda velocidad corrio hacia su sensei seguido por sus invocaciones que le flanqueban los costados,justo en ese momento se envolvieron en un tornado de fuego mientras que el rubio parecia estar en el ojo de ese fenomeno que se acerco a toda velocidad a la domadora de serpientes que jamas vio un jutsu katon asi en toda su vida,de un salto,esquivo por poco el ataque sintiendo el calor del mismo,y de un ultimo salto se ubico a unos metros del ataque

-"mmm,viento y fuego...mesclandolos el katon se potencia,y ese fue un ataque realmente bueno,creo que lo que itachi_sempai dijo es verdad,mhm,si mi lindo gennin rubio es tan bueno en las batallas no me quiero imaginar como sera en otras cosas...sera virgen?-se pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida la pelimorada.

El joven rubio dio un gran salto quedando en el aire,mientras comenzaba a trazar una serie de sellos:

-_**Shoton no Kuchiyose:Sauron(Invocacion del Elemento cristal:Sauron)!**_

Y como decia la tecnica,del suelo,y hecho de cristal comenzo a surgir una desconocida figura,poco a poco,tomaba una forma humanoide,contando con cuatro brazos,mientras que lentamente sus piernas semejantes a las de un toro se terminaban de formar,en su"piel" de color azulada,comenzo a ser cubierto por una segunda capa de cristal,solo que este de color negro formando asi una especie de armadura,mientras que el mencionado cristal negro formaba dos hachas de doble filo,apenas termino el proceso el ser lanzo un gutural rugido que fue escuchado en toda konoha,y le llamo la atencion a varias personas que rapidamente se dirigieron al lugar del "ligero"entrenamiento.

-vaya gaki,eso parece un ninjutsu de rango S,como es que aprendiste eso?"como diablos hizo eso?...y lo mas importante como tiene chackra para continuar?,mhp parece que tenemos un posible genio aqui,bueno,como no serlo cuando vivez con los uchiha..."-penso la domadora de serpientes.

-"bien...paso uno completo,invocar a sauron,bien,aqui es donde provaremos si mi tecnica va bien con el katon..."aqui vamos!-grito emocionado el rubio por la posible oportunidad de completar su tecnica-_**ninpo:katon no yoroi(arte ninja:armadura de fuego)!**_-

Y como decia el nombre del jutsu,el gigantesco ser,fue cubierto de fuego,mientras que su constitucion fisica cambio,sus cuatro brazos pasaron a ser solamente dos,mientras los mismos aumentaban en tamaño y grosor,mientras que su cuerpo parecia fundirse y convertirse en lava,al tiempo que sus piernas desaparecian para dar paso a una especie de torrente que ascendia hasta formar el torso,mientras que la parte negra de su armadura cambiaba y formaba una especie de "chaleco",que cubria todo su cuello,y terminaba en una separacion en donde iniciaba el pecho,comenzando asi la segunada parte del "chaleco",mientras que en en sus hombros,el cristal negro formaba varias estacas,en sus manos aparecieron unos brazaletes.

Pero el cambio mas llamativo,era su cabeza,en donde paso de tener un casco con una especie de cuerno,a una especie de flama,en donde en el medio de la misma se ubicaba una mascara de color negro,con varias grietas,ademas,de que en sus manos,sus hachas pasaron de ser dos,a formar una sola arma,un gran mazo,que en las puntas y en los laterales se ubicaban puas;en resumen,el llamado sauron se convirtio en un ser igneo.

Con anko,ella estaba mas que asombrada,estaba incredula!el ser que se levantaba frente a ella,tenia una imponencia que demandaba ,para ella lo mas llamativo,era que naruto no se veia cansado ni afectado por el jutsu de alto rango,claro eso pensaba ,noto que las otras dos invocaciones,ya no estaban ahora solo estaba ese imponente ser frente a de verdad creia el dicho de itachi,naruto no paro de sorprenderla ese dia,pareciera como si el aproposito lo hubiese hecho.

Con el rubio,aunque lo aparentaba muy bien,estaba bastante cansado,invocar a sauron de por si ya era dificil,pero esto,esto de verdad le arranco las bueno,para el valia la pena,ya que significaba que podia inyectar de elementos a sauron.

Se preguntaran,como es que un jutsu es una invocacion?,la razon de ello,es que uno de los tantos dias que se encontraba aburrido,se le ocurrio comenzar a experimenter con jutsus cuando su ojo estubiese resultado,fue sauron,o al menos el cuerpo de sauron,ya que en ese entonces el mismo no tenia conciencia,y por accidente le brindo una mente,bastante inteligente de entonces,el ser cristalino vivia dentro del pequeño bosque de la casa uchiha principal,en el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atendido por mikoto,con la tenia platicas agradables,o ayudaba al uchiha menor como blanco para sus jutsus.

Justo en ese momento,naruto noto que varias firmas de chackra se acercaban,pero sonrio con malicia,entre ellas,sintio la de sus padres biologicos y su arrogante hermana,que se acercaba junto con su hermano mayor sasuke,al pelinegro de seguro le agradaria su nuevo avance,de seguro ahora podria practicar con katon,y quien sabe,quiza con su recien adquirido raiton el pelinegro maximisaria sus jutsus.Y por fin decidio hablar:

-bien,sensei le presento a mi compañero...el señor del fuego _**Ragnaros!**_"por ahora te dire asi sauron,luego arreglamos otros asuntos",que dice anko sensei?probamos quien tiene mejor elemento katon?-pregunto con voz desafiante el rubio.

-jeje,esta bien,si quieres jugar a lo grande,juguemos a lo grande!-grito la pelimorada,al tiempo que en una gran nube de humo una gran serpiente de piel blancusca aparecio siseando.

-vaya,bien,Ragnaros!al ataque!-el rubio comenzo a trazar una serie de sellos,mientras que era mirado por ya varios espectadores,entre ellos un muy impresionado yondaime hokage junto al sandaime.

Apenas termino grito.

-_**katon:karyundan(elemento fuego:dragon de fuego)!**_-todo quedo callado mientras el viento soplaba,y nada sucedia,y alguien hablo:

-hmp,eres un tonto!jajaja,lo sabia eres todo un perdedor!-grito con burla la hermana peliroja del rubio menor,mientras que su padre solo le miraba con algo de lastima,pero aun asi estaba impresionado por la eficacia del rubio para invocar a ese ser.

Pero antes de que alguien mas se burlara,el ser igneo levanto ambos brazos apuntando al frente uniendo sus manos asemejando a una mandibula(como el kamehameha),y de entre sus palmas surgio el mencionado jutsu salio en una medida mayor a la que el rubio pudo haber provocado el mismo,el ser igneo reptiliano se dirigio a toda velocidad hacia la sensei del equipo del rubio.

El rugiente reptil exploto a unos metros de la gran serpiente,mandando a su invocadora y a la misma a volar por los aires,todo esto bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos,que jamas vieron un jutsu katon de esa otro lado,el pelinegro uchiha presente sonrio complacido al ver el poderoso jutsu katon de su ototo,y su sonrisa se agrando mas al ver la furica expresion de la gemela de su ototo.

Mientras que la peliroja estaba furica al ver como su estupido hermano tenia,aunque le costara admitirlo,un nivel superior por mucho al suyo,mientras que con sus padres,el rubio por un lado estaba sorprendido,y tambien dolido,dolido por el hecho de que el mismo sabia que cometio un gran error con respecto a su hijo,ademas de que noto que el chico tenia un nivel superior,pero que logro tenerlo sin pedirle ayuda a el;En cambio su peliroja esposa no podia evitar sentirse mal,al saber que ella misma fue quien cometio el error de no criar a su sochi,y que al ver el nivel de su hijo no pudo evitar lamentarse al saber que ella lo ignoro mientras el tenia un gran potencial.

Entonces el uchiha decidio hablar para fastidiar a la peliroja:

-eso es ototo,muestrale a tu sensei tu poder,y demuestrales a 'esos'quien eres!-grito alentando el pelinegro al rubio mientras la peliroja le miraba molesto pero el no se dio por aludido.

-claro que si nii_san!-grito desde la cabeza del ahora nombrado ragnaros-aqui vamos..._**katon:Sulfuras,Ragnaros No Hando(Elemento fuego:Sulfuras,La mano de Ragnaros)!**_-el gran ser,tomo con ambas manos su gran y pesado mazo,mientras que el mismo se inbuia con un gran torrente de fuego,mientras le empuñaba con fuerza,y lo lanzaba hacia delante,un gran disparo de fuego salio hacia delante,mientras consumia todo a su paso...

_**fin flashback**_

-interesante,me alegro por sauron_sama,pero eso aun no explica porque estas tan herido...-hablo la pelinegra,mientras sasuke asentia ya que cuando el se fue naruto estaba en optimas condiciones.

-ahh...jejeje,buenoooo,eso es porque...-decia inseguro,su madre adoptiva le miro diciendole con la mirada que prosiguiera-bueno,lo que sucedio tiene que ver con el _**katon:Sulfuras,Ragnaros No Hando**_,y bueno,lo lanze con tanto poder que no todas las personas lo esquivaron...-hablo.

-a si?pero yo recuerdo que todos lo esquivamos,es mas la mayoria nos fuimos luego de que terminara el ataque-declaro el uchiha menor.

-buenooo,no todos jejeje-rio con humor el rubio.

-quien no?-pregunto el otro ya haciendose una idea sobre de quien hablaba-y bien?

-fue kasumi-dijo ya sin mas,y comenzo a reir.

-y que tiene de gracioso?-pregunto curiosa su oka_chan.

-bueno,quedo medio calva...jajajaja!-comenzo a reirse de nuevo y con mas fuerza siendo acompañado por sus hermanos adoptivos.

-ji,vaya parece que te fue bien,pero no creo que solo ella te haya golpeado o si?-inquirio la mayor

-no,de hecho anko-sensei tambien lo hizo,dijo algo sobre quemar su gabardina,no puedo reirme de ello,ya que ahi si dolio-declaro sobandose la cabeza-es un monstruo...

-mhp,no creo que a anko le agrade que oir que digas eso,creo que mañana te llevaras un lindo castigo...kukuku-comenzo a reir malefico su hermano mas mayor con una extraña risa;en una base secreta cierto sannin se sentia imitado...;De nuevo con los uchiha's,el rubio miraba fijamente a su hermano.

-no le dirias...oh si?-pregunto algo dudoso el rubio mientras el otro asentia,suspiro,mientras cerraba sus ojos,naruto haria algo que no hizo en muuuuchoooo tiempo...

El rubio lentamente abria sus ojos,mientras estos se abrian aun mas y lentamente se volvian vidriosos,mientras hacia un adorable puchero al tiempo que su cuerpo se volvia una version chibi,todo esto bajo la mirada de mikoto que apenas diviso el cambio comenzo a lagrimear al ver una de las,segun ella,cosas mas adorables del mundo;mientras que sasuke se aguantaba la risa al ver el rostro siempre estoico de uchiha itachi cambiar lentamente,si,itachi estaba cediendo,ante uno de los jutsus mas poderosos de la historia,este era el poderoso kinjutsu de nombre:Ojitos lindos no jutsu®,marca registrada de naruto.

Uchiha itachi tenia muy pocas debilidades,y una de ellas se estaba levantando frente a el;Poco a poco el rostro siempre estoico,fue cediendo al tiempo que le parecia que naruto se veia muy adorable,hasta que ya no lo soporto mas.

-ESTA BIEN!-grito ya rendido ante el poder de esa tecnica-no dire nada,solo quita esos malditamente adorables ojos por favorrr-suplico con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos-solo desactivalo...-pero nada-que esperas!-grito desesperado.

-no puedo...-susurro el rubio,todos le miraron con duda-no puedo...

-como que no puedes?-preguntaron a la vez todos

-no puedo...me trabe...-todo quedo en silencio antes de que sasuke cayera de su silla riendose escandalosamente-maldito seas sasuke...

-NO LO SOPORTO MASSSS!-itachi salio corriendo al patio intentando obligar a su mente olvidar el poder de esa tecnica.

-oka_chaaaaan...ayuda-susurro el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer-por favor...

-que lindo eres naru_channn,sigue asi-dijo ida la morena mientras tenia su sharingan activado intentando guardar esa adorable imagen.

-porque a mi...okaaaa_chaaaaaaaaan...

* * *

omake

En el complejo namikaze-uzumaki,se encontraba en su habitacion una mas que molesta peliroja menor,mientras trataba de encontrar un peinado adecuado para su ahora mas corto cabello,al tiempo que maldecia a su rubio hermano,esa estupida tecnica si que le afecto,de hecho,la mitad de su cabello que solia llegarle hasta media espalda fue quemado,ahora quedandole solo hasta un poco debajo de las orejas,gracias a dios su madre apago su cabello,pero aun asi el daño estaba hecho,mientras seguia en lo suyo,comenzo a maldecir nuevamente al rubio,justo en ese momento le parecio escuchar la risa del rubio,y no lo soporto mas,y estallo...

-DESGRACIADO MALDITO!CUANDO ESTEMOS A SOLAS YO MISMO TE ARRINCONARE,TE LO TOMARE CON LAS MANOS Y TE ARE GRITAR!-exclamo,siendo por cosas del destino escuchada por su madre,que entro en la habitacion con una expresion desaprobatoria

-nt,nt nt,hija no te parece que eres muy joven para esas cosas?-de repente comenzo a llorar cascadas-no lo puedo creer!mi hija es una pervertida!sabia yo que estar tanto tiempo con jiraiya era malo...ya se las vera ese!-grito enfadada la mayor mientras salia de su habitacion,dejando a la menor con un marcado sonrojo al comprender sus propias palabras...

-d-de verdad soy una pervertida?-se pregunto la menor al tiempo que volvia a mirarse en el espejo-bueno,soy guapa...

* * *

_**N/A:**_bueno,como vieron hoy naruto tuvo su entrenamiento,causo problemas y vimos que sus padres estan arrepentidos,igual van a sufrir bastante jejejeje...y con respecto al igneo ser,ragnaros,pueden buscarlo en google y les aparecera como una criatura del warcraft,buenooo lo ultimo que les digo,es que quiza en el proximo capitulo naruto tenga su mision en nami no kuni,eso es todo,chauuuu...


End file.
